


Tapes

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first time, Yuugi has more knowledge and advantage over the spirit after watching so many pornos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapes

“Mou-“ Yuugi’s breath came out in a hot trembling tone, his entire body shuddering to match. They’d gotten greedy in recent months. In rare spaces of time when they found themselves alone. After the miracle of touch had been discovered across the connection of their soul rooms, there had been no going back. The entirely cliched ‘one thing led to another’ didn’t even begin to describe the situation in which he found himself. 

That was sitting atop his other self’s body, hips squarely over the spirit’s. Entirely naked. And his cock in his other self’s hand. It was more than anything he’d dreamed and he’d had his fair share. Fueled by videos he didn’t quite want anyone to ever know about, he’d been having dirtier thoughts than he knew he should have. Especially where his other self was concerned. Before now he had felt that he’d been doing him a disservice. 

“Aibou.” But there was no questioning it now. Not with the way he was touching him, looking at him. Breathing hard, full flushed in the face. And on his back for him. “What do you want to do?” His voice was as unsure as Yuugi had ever heard it and he wasn’t sure he had enough in him to figure out what to do about it. 

The choice was being left up to him, but it was hard to think about while the spirit kept touching him. He knew exactly what he wanted. The thought made his cock twitch hard in the spirit’s tight grip. Yes, he knew what he wanted to do. “I...” But he couldn’t really get his mouth to make the words. Worse yet, he wasn’t really sure how to approach it. “I want to...” 

Unabashedly so he wanted to fuck his other self.   
He probably shouldn’t have gone to sleep that night in his empty house after watching one of the filthiest pornos he’d ever seen. It had fueled this space between them where he couldn’t keep his hands to himself once they’d met in the hallway, but the spirit had seemed not to mind. One kiss was all it took for their tongues to meet and for their bodies to push up against one another’s. That wasn’t foreign. But what he wanted now more than anything was. 

What was happening was. It was new and frightening and exciting all the same. And he couldn’t stop thinking about... 

“Aibou?” The spirit slowed his movement, having the faintest idea that Yuugi’s inability to focus was his own doing. He wasn’t sure where his partner’s mind was, but the look Yuugi cast down on him set a fire that went from his gut right to his own cock. Clearly he had an idea but he was having trouble saying whatever it was. 

That realization in and of itself gave the spirit more than he needed to know. Without realizing it he swallowed and Yuugi leaned down into him to kiss him. It was weirdly soft against their much harder pace but they both appreciated it. And then without reopening his eyes to look, Yuugi tried to say it. “I want to- if you’re okay with it-“ Because how could he possibly do anything his other self would be against? Regardless of how bad he wanted it. How much he kept seeing it behind his closed eyes... 

Yet he still didn’t say it. It sounded so wrong, even thinking it. Have sex with you? Fuck you was entirely too harsh a phrase for him to even begin saying without going red in the face and probably laughing embarrassedly after. He couldn’t talk dirty like those people in the videos. He had no hope of even trying. 

After a few seconds of otherwise silence save for their mingling panting, “I’m okay with it.” All the spirit could think to do was say that. Yes, he was fine with whatever Yuugi was planning. Not that he didn’t know. He could sense it in the air. In Yuugi’s eyes he could see it- 

...and he was never completely gone when Yuugi watched those video tapes that Jonouchi kept loaning him. He was just quiet about it. 

It was hardly the sexiest segue. The people in the tapes usually would beg and pine. Say things like ‘yes, please fuck me’ or ‘yes I want it’. But it worked for them. Except that once he got the green light, Yuugi felt his face erupt in red when he thought about it further. He inched back a little, just enough to give himself room but found he couldn’t keep from the spirit’s face. Which was good.

Before he plunged into another kiss that distracted them both, he stuck his fingers in his mouth. People in porn always seemed to have the right tools around but he couldn’t really think about imagining lube into their soul rooms. It felt... wrong. And the more he thought about it the more he was put off by the idea of what they were doing now. Almost enough to stop. 

But the sound that he coerced forward from the spirit’s throat fogged his better sense back over. It was warm and needy as Yuugi’s dragged the tip of his finger down into the spread between his legs and pushed inside of his other self’s body lightly. It didn’t sound pained, which was good, and he felt a quick reciprocation as the spirit’s hips lifted up to beckon him in further. 

When Yuugi pulled out and went back in he got another moan, but it changed to something apprehensive when he tried for two. “Should I-“ Stop? Was he hurting him? 

“No.” His other self sounded sure about this. “Just.” Clenching his teeth as Yuugi pulled his fingers out. “Slow.” To addle himself again he focused on moving his fingers through Yuugi’s hair, on touching their lips together, the tips of their tongues. A slow, simmering kiss as Yuugi’s fingers penetrated him again. As he felt Yuugi widening him more. Those tapes had made it seem so easy. This was work. But it felt good soon. Warm. And pleasureful the more Yuugi went on the more he wanted it. Needed it. 

He hadn’t realized how much noise he’d actually been making until he felt Yuugi smiling against his lips. So then he held his breath, and it came as a good time as Yuugi withdrew and became unsure again. “I’m-“ He thought it was time then. That they were ready. And the spirit looked at him with half lidded eyes. 

Yuugi found it weird that he looked so far away. That he could even have that affect on him. His other self said nothing, instead just giving a curt nod, maybe not being able to find anything to say with all the hard breathing he was doing. And after that Yuugi tried hard to control himself as he shifted between the spirit’s legs. 

He pressed the head of his cock against him and already he was having trouble controlling himself. His hands then went to his other self’s hips, trying to steady himself. He slowly pushed inside of his other self, biting his lower lip as he did. It felt so good.   
So tight.   
More than anything he could have ever fantasized about. 

His eyes had almost rolled closed but the spirit’s hands went to his thighs so he looked down, glad that he was able to watch him as he pushed his cock deep into his other self’s body, as far as he could. He watched the spirit’s eyes flutter closed, watched him hold his breath. “Mou- hitori-“ He wanted to ask if he was okay but it came out as more of a ragged groan that he couldn’t finish. 

“Ah-bou-“ It wasn’t really the right word, complimented with a half moan, but Yuugi appreciated it with a lopsided grin. His fingers dug into the spirit’s hips as he pulled out, finding that almost too much for him to handle. It was better. So much better. And he felt like he was on the verge of losing it. And as he watched the spirit’s face for pain, and found none, he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting in one time. 

Just to see what it felt like.   
And it was damnably satisfying. Something that got them both to cry out. He hadn’t been sure he’d ever have the courage to do something like this before, and now he was glad. So very glad. As he moved out and then in harder the next time. It felt good. And right. And very quickly he couldn’t stop himself from devolving into fucking his other self. Exactly what he’d wanted to do. 

A while ago he’d thought their first time would be something careful. And he’d tried so hard to keep it... but it was impossible. Impossible with the way the spirit was crying out and the way it fueled him. The way it made him want to keep going. And the feeling of his cock buried deep inside his other self’s body was too much for him to think about anything else. 

And as the feeling of coming pushed him to the brink he took the spirit’s cock in his hand, trying to make him finish first. A surprised but warm noise came out of him and the form it took pushed him to his limits. “Yuugi!” Breathless and hot and the only thing that was said before the spirit came and took Yuugi with him as his body tightened around him. 

“Gh-!” Yuugi’s eyes shut tight as he felt himself coming inside his other self’s body, thrusting a few more times. He didn’t want to stop. He felt like he couldn’t. It felt so good. 

“A-aibou...” He’d never quite heard his other self talk like that. The soft tremble of his voice broke through to him as the energy finally left him. His grip relinquished and he slowly inched back, the feeling as he relinquished the spirit’s body back to him a little more than unsatisfactory. But he didn’t go far, instead draping himself atop his other self, warmed when the other shakily put his arms around him. 

There was something else said but Yuugi couldn’t quite make it out as he melted into a puddle of pleased mush. He’d really have to thank his buddy for the latest tape tomorrow.


End file.
